


Lunch Break

by mizzfrizzle



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Afternoon delight, F/F, Fluff, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizzfrizzle/pseuds/mizzfrizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicole visits Waverly at the Homestead during her lunch break.<br/>Wynonna tags along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Break

She knows she's being selfish.  

She knows that _not_ pushing Nicole away is greedy and self serving. 

She knows that it's dangerous to keep her close; to never let her go. 

Waverly knows a lot of things. 

She knows, but she just doesn't give a shit. 

Not right now. 

Not when Nicole's arms are wrapped around her, her face buried in Waverly's hair.  Breathing her in.  Nuzzling against her in an almost visceral, biologically animalistic way.  Scenting her and claiming her and even  _marking_ her with her teeth and lips.   _God help_ _me_ , she thinks, feeling Nicole's hand and fingers between them, creeping—oh, so slowly—lower and lower until—y _es, finally—_ they are pushing _into_  her and it feels just so _right_ , so _goddamn good._  

No, it's _not_ safe for Nicole to be anywhere _near_  her.  Earp or not.  Heir or not.  But none of that matters _now_.  Now that she's climbing and climbing and Nicole is moving inside of her the way she is.  The way that she _does_  when she knows Waverly is close.  No, she doesn’t care.  Not when she feels the roller coaster rush and tip and fall of her orgasm rushing through her. 

And she can hear herself making _those_  sounds.  The sounds she _never_ made with Champ.  The sounds that brought a flush of embarrassment to her neck when she'd first realized it was _her_  making them—of course, that flushed skin could've been for different, more carnal, reasons than just _that_.  And Wynonna— _oh shit—_ Wynonna's just _downstairs_.  Probably trying to force a _real meal_  into her stomach—you know, in between the _liquid_ meals—and Waverly just can't _help_ but make _those_ sounds now. 

And then there's just their breathing.  Their chests rising and falling—sweaty from exertion.  And Nicole is still holding her.  Still breathing her in.  Pressing her lips to Waverly's ear and jaw and neck.  She gently pulls herself from inside—Waverly feels her _entire_  body tremble at the sensation—and tugs Waverly with her as she rolls onto her back, hugging the smaller woman against her side. 

Several moments float by—dreamy and surreal; rose colored lenses—before the world begins swimming back to them.  The creaking of the ceiling fan, the TV blaring downstairs, the awful _clomp!—drag—c_ _lomp!_ of Wynonna's heavy boots. 

Nicole is looking up at the ceiling, but Waverly can feel the smile in her sigh as she presses a kiss to the brunette's forehead. 

"I'm sorry," Waverly whispers. 

"Shh, I knew what I was getting into when I agreed to move in here." 

"That—that's not what I meant." 

"Then, what _did_  you mean?" Nicole asks, looking down and trying to catch her girlfriend's eye, concerned.  Always so _concerned_ and worried and protective and _wonderful_ and... 

"I didn't...I wasn't always so—so _vocal_.  You know.   _Before_ ," she stammers.  "D'you think Wyn heard?" 

Nicole laughs softly and runs her fingers through Waverly's hair, soothing, "Baby, I think you're pretty lucky the nearest neighbors are _acres_  away!" 

Waverly cringes and buries her face against Nicole, groaning in mortification. 

"Hey," Nicole consoles, " _I_ certainly don't mind." 

"Hmph." 

"Don't be like that," she kisses Waverly's forehead again, "it's cute.  Sexy." 

"Right," she pouts. 

"What would you have me _do_ , Miss Earp?   _Not_ make you feel good?  Maybe invest in a roll of sturdy _tape_?" 

"No," Waverly giggles, " no tape.  It's just... _inconvenient_." 

"Wynonna's a big girl.  Besides, I think she turned the volume up on the TV as loud as it'll go," Nicole smiles. 

"I shouldn't have asked you to move in here." 

"Don't be absurd.  It's not like I could ask _you_  to move in with _me._ This is the safest place for you.  For _all of us_." 

"I just wish we could be alone—just the two of us—more often." 

"It's fine.  We're making it work.  I mean, we're making _time_ for each other.  That's important. I know things are crazy.  But.  C'mon," she indicates between them and toward the sunlight filtering through the open window, "middle of the day sex." 

"Still.  It's _awkward_." 

"You don't have to tell _me_.  Living with my best friend and her sister who I also happen to be...sticking it to...yeah, not the best situation. 

" _Sticking it to_?" 

"Sorry...screwing?" 

" _Screwing!?"_  

"Making sweet, sweet love to?" 

"That's more like it." 

Waverly's fingers are tracing the hard lines of Nicole's hip bones and she can feel the redhead's breathing quicken.   

"Miss Earp, what _are_  you trying to do?   _Seduce_ me?" Nicole exclaims, her voice taking on a mock scandalized tone. 

"Hmm," she smiles.  "Why do you insist on calling me _Miss Earp_  constantly, _Officer_?" 

"Mm?  Oh, it's just a stopgap." 

"Stopgap?" 

"Yep.  Until I can call you Mrs. _Haught_ , anyway." 

"Good _lord_ , you've got the charm cranked up to full blast today, don't you?" Waverly tries to joke but can't stop her heart from racing at the implication of Nicole's words. 

"I should really get going," Nicole says, not moving an inch. 

"What?" Waverly mumbles absentmindedly.  "Oh, yeah, _work_." 

"Yeah."  Nicole has her hand wrapped around Waverly's and holds it tight against her chest, right over her heart.  "Thanks for lunch," she continues, still making no effort to move from beneath the sweat-dampened sheets. 

"My pleasure," Waverly grins, propping herself up on one elbow and pressing her lips to Nicole's. 

"Mm, obviously," Nicole smiles back, pushing silky strands of chestnut hair behind Waverly's ear. 

"Next time, though," she starts, her face growing serious, "can you _please_ leave my sister at the station." 

"Hey, she didn't have a ride!  Besides, she needs actual _food_ inside of her, you know, once in a while.  Food that doesn't have _sprinkles_ or _powdered sugar_  on top.  Also," she chuckles, "I didn't exactly _realize_ your text to ' _stop by_ ' so you can ' _make me some lunch_ ' was code for sex.  In the middle of the afternoon.  While I'm on duty." 

"I miss you.  I feel like I haven't seen you in days." 

"My schedule's been crap, I know.  I'm sorry." 

"Don't be sorry, I love that you're a cop.  I'd just love it _more_  if things weren't so darn crazy around here." 

"I know.  Me too." 

"Alright, c'mon now, Officer Haught," Waverly says, abruptly sitting up and tugging at Nicole's wrists.  "Let's go.  Back into your uniform," she insists, pulling  a t-shirt over her own head and yanking on a pair of high-waisted denim shorts.  "I'll be in the kitchen making you a _real_  sandwich while you clean up." 

Nicole sits dumbly in the middle of the bed, her bare skin exposed from her hips up as she watches her girlfriend skip toward the bedroom door.  She knows her hair has gone a little wild and that there's probably a stupid grin on her face when she says, "I love you, Miss Earp." 

"I love you, too," Waverly winks, pulling the door shut behind her. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Geez, it was gonna be so much better than this, really.   
> But, once I get these two to talking, they won't shut up!  
> I had to cut it short, it wasn't going where I wanted it to.   
> Figured I might as well post what I have and not let the last hour go to waste.
> 
> [I don't own any of these wonderful characters. Just my own typos.]


End file.
